


Название: Ситхово яйцо

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, ангст, односторонний Армитаж Хакс/Кайло Рен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Хакс был вынужден оставить Первый орден, По Дэмерон — Сопротивление. Сотрудничество и недопонимание.





	Название: Ситхово яйцо

Татуин был скверным местом. Душной песчаной преисподней, почти безлюдной. Днём он убивал всякую веру в холод, осадки и здравый смысл, ночью — в тепло, осадки и спокойный сон. Хакс натянул повыше тканевую маску и ускорил шаг. До каменного истукана оставалось шагов пятьсот под палящими солнцами, а запасы воды подходили к концу. Ремень бластерной винтовки до крови натёр плечо. 

TIE-истребитель взрыхлил песок ровно в полдень, в самый жаркий час. Хакс, прячущийся в тени растрескавшейся статуи, вытряс на пересохшие губы последние капли воды из фляги и вышел на солнце. 

Открылся люк, и на песок спрыгнул По Дэмерон. Снял шлем и приветственно улыбнулся. Хакс прищурился в ответ и направился к нему. Он ужасно скучал. 

По божественному ощущению прохлады.

Истребитель встретил его по-королевски. Хакс возблагодарил каждый фильтр, каждый винтик системы климат-контроля. Лёгкий поток вентилируемого воздуха мгновенно высушил пот на коже. Хакс с облегчением содрал с себя маску, сплюнул в неё скрипевший на зубах песок и закашлялся. Дэмерон подал ему бутылку с водой. Хакс пил, пока хватало дыхания. 

— Сильно не налегай, туалет в нескольких гиперпрыжках. 

— Туалет здесь везде, куда ни посмотри. — Хакс встряхнул бутылку и допил воду одним глотком. — Ну вот, теперь туалет у меня с собой. Где пробка?

Дэмерон весело расхохотался. Кто бы мог подумать, что бывший генерал неумолимого Первого Ордена станет таким бесшабашным парнем и надёжным партнёром во всех делах. Шаткий мир в Галактике уже несколько лет балансировал на спине одноногого ранкора, а лучший пилот Сопротивления, прихватив с собой разжалованного вражеского генерала, сбежал на дальние планеты, где вместе с ним промышлял заданиями различного уровня незаконности. 

— Торопимся? — спросил Дэмерон. Он отвернулся к приборам, готовый в любой момент подняться в воздух, и пока Хакс приходил в себя, внимательно следил за горизонтом. 

— Что? А, нет. Обо мне никто не знает. 

— Кроме заказчика. Уже наслышан о твоём успехе. Навестил его и забрал наше вознаграждение. Только не обессудь, тебе досталась меньшая доля.

Хакс медленно повернулся и холодно посмотрел на Дэмерона. Остроты его взгляд не утратил.

— Что ты сказал?

— Тайчик нуждался в модернизации. 

— Мы, кажется, условились. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят! 

— Я на нём вожу твою задницу на задания, не забыл? От его маневренности зависит наш успех. Когда купишь собственный истребитель, тогда и будешь забирать все кредиты себе. А пока что...

Хакс скривился, с неохотой признавая правоту Дэмерона, однако последнее слово оставил за собой. Была возможность. Он подтащил к себе заплечный мешок и потянул застёжку. 

— Дэмерон?

— А?

— Держи!

— И что это?

— Подарок с Татуина, — сказал Хакс. Самодовольства в охрипшем от жары голосе почти не звучало. 

— Но это дуговой ключ, — немного растерянно сказал Дэмерон. Он вертел подарок в руках и с недоумением смотрел на Хакса. 

— Верно. Приложи его к верхней части этой сферической ёмкости, в нижнее отверстие которой ты помещаешь паёк два раза в день, и активируй. Не благодари, я знаю, что бесконечно щедр. И не нужно в следующий раз думать, на что модернизировать тайчик. Нечем будет.

— Бесконечная ты криффова задница, Хакс, — проворчал Дэмерон, занимая кресло пилота. — Вали на своё место и пристегнись. 

Не сдерживая довольной ухмылки, от которой болело иссушенное жарким солнцем лицо, Хакс затянул ремни. Подождал, пока истребитель перейдёт на гиперскорость, и отстегнулся. До смерти хотелось распластаться на холодном полу и уснуть. 

Дэмерон задал точку выхода и тоже расстегнул ремни. Хакс знал, что будет дальше. Он с закрытыми глазами сидел на полу, подтянув ноги к груди, и наслаждался отсутствием солнца. Дэмерон склонился над ним и убрал упавшие на лицо волосы за ухо. Тихий выдох осел у Хакса на лице. 

— Отвали, Дэмерон, я устал, — сказал Хакс, не открывая глаз. С трудом облизал ссохшиеся губы и пожалел, что не осталось воды. Просить не хотелось. 

Дэмерон сел рядом и положил руку на колено, чуть выше защитных наголенников. Хакс дёрнул ногой.

— Я вонючий как куча бантова дерьма, — предупредил он. 

Дэмерон насмешливо фыркнул. Зашуршала одежда: он снимал куртку. Хакс попытался расклеить отяжелевшие веки. Не вышло. 

— Что, совсем не противно? У меня кончился солнцезащитный крем, и я натёрся жиром вомп-крысы... 

Дэмерон на секунду остановился, потом пожал плечами и ухватился за застёжки Хаксовой куртки. От него самого пахло кафом и электричеством. Хакс постарался не вдыхать слишком заметно. Запах ему нравился, был не таким раздражающим, как сам Дэмерон. 

— Просто не буду тебя обнюхивать.

— Или просто дождись, пока мы доберёмся до места...

— Мне не хочется ждать, — хмыкнул Дэмерон, проворно расправляясь с замысловатой пряжкой узкого ремня. — Хаттовы уши, генерала наверняка было проще раздеть. 

— Генерал никогда не дал бы к себе подступиться, — парировал Хакс лениво. — Только на расстояние выстрела из бластера. 

Ловкие пальцы пилота наконец смогли расстегнуть ремешки у заросшей рыжей щетиной шеи. Хакс криво усмехнулся. Откинул голову и развёл руки, позволяя вытянуть из потайных ножен стилет.

— Чтобы не порезаться, — пояснил Дэмерон. Отложил клинок и распахнул на Хаксе куртку. — «Ситхово яйцо», — прочитал он на ярко-оранжевой майке. — Хатт меня раздери, рыжая ледышка умеет в самоиронию?

— Подарок последнего объекта, — Хакс криво ухмыльнулся, зная, как заводит его улыбка. — Бывает же, что какая-то отдельная черта в человеке так привлекает, что голову теряешь... Но тебе ли этого не знать? Он был очень недоволен нашим разрывом. Хотя электрической иглой он был просто шокирован. 

Дэмерон поступил так, как Хакс рассчитал, с точностью до двух секунд: грубо притянул его к себе за воротник куртки и с нажимом поцеловал в губы. 

— Я бы попросил тебя быть осторожнее, — сказал он сердито. — Но не послушаешь ведь. Почему просто не убрал этого ублюдка, а потащил в постель? Возился с ним целую неделю. 

— Люблю рисковать, — отозвался Хакс. — И как отказаться? Он был хорош. Высокий, темноволосый. Мощный...

— ...совсем как Кайло Рен, — продолжил Дэмерон чуть дрогнувшим голосом и встал. Хакс, не глядя, мог с уверенностью сказать, что лицо самого лучшего пилота Сопротивления (в прошлом) перекосилось от трогательной злости. — Заигрался бы, не только сам сдох, но и меня бы подставил под удар!

Хакс слабо улыбнулся, хоть на душе и стало тоскливо. Не собирается же Дэмерон обвинять его в чём-то? У него на то нет никакого права, Хакс ничего не обещал. Что до Кайло Рена... Как там говорилось? Пусть прошлое умрёт?

Оно и умерло. Не без его помощи.


End file.
